


Maybe

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deutsch/English, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark&twisty, re-post from 2012
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Despite everything that had happend they were both still human. And that definitely had to bear a meaning in this messed up town.





	Maybe

**Maybe**

 

.

Mit starrem Blick und zitternden Händen saß Elena am Küchentisch, während sie sich bemühte allein durch bloße Willenskraft ihr Mobiltelefon zum läuten zu bringen.

_Where was Damon?_

_And why wasn´t he answering his damn phone?_

Sie zwang sich durch den Mund zu atmen um den schweren bleiartigen Geruch von Alarics Blut zu ignorieren der noch immer das ganze Haus erfüllte.

Das Blut das noch immer die Dielen und die Wände befleckte und ihr so unmissverständlich klar machte das dass ganze nicht nur ein Alptraum gewesen war.

Matt hatte angeboten bei ihr zu bleiben und ihr beim sauber machen zu helfen, doch sie hatte dankend abgelehnt.

_It wasn´t his mess to deal with._

But she truly wished it wasn´t hers either.

_Where are you Damon?_

Erschöpft verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in ihren bebenden Händen, während sie gegen die lodernde Angst in ihrem Inneren kämpfte.

Das Grauen das bereits seit Stunden versuchte sie zu verschlingen und mit sich in die Tiefe zu reissen.

_But right now wasn´t a good time to be weak._

Honestly it never was.

Nervös lauschte sie auf jedes Knacken der Holzdielen um sich herum, bereit bei der kleinsten Ungereimtheit nach einem Küchenmesser zu greifen und zu verhindern das diese Nacht eine weitere tragische Wendung nahm.

Kraftlos ließ sie schließlich ihre Hände sinken und ihren Blick einen Moment lang durch die dunkle Küche gleiten.

Trotz der Dunkelheit war die Blutspur noch immer deutlich zu sehen, Alarics verzweifelter Kampf sein Leben zu retten.

_I could have lost him tonight._

Allein der Gedanke daran riss ihr förmlich den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

_I can´t lose him too._

Sie zwang sich den Blick starr geradeaus zu richten, während sie abrupt aufstand und geradewegs nach oben in den ersten Stock ging.

Leise um ihn nicht zu wecken öffnete Elena schließlich die Tür zu Alarics Zimmer und ließ ihren Blick eine Weile auf seiner schlafenden Gestalt in der Mitte des Bettes ruhen.

Stumm lauschte sie seiner gleichmässigen Atmung, unendlich erleichtert von der Tatsache das er atmete.

_She just couldn´t bear the thought of losing him too._

Elena wusste nicht wie lange sie im Türrahmen seines Zimmers verharrte ehe sie es schließlich schaffte die Tür wieder hinter sich zu schließen und in ihr eigenes Zimmer zu gehen.

Sie verharrte lange reglos in der Mitte des Raumes, erfüllt von einer unendlichen Leere und Einsamkeit, während sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe betrachtete.

Etwas von Alarics Blut klebte noch immer an ihrer Kleidung und an ihren Händen und sie glaubte beinahe noch immer das Messer in ihren Händen spüren zu können.

_I killed him._

_Even when it was the only way to save him, I killed him._

Doch was wenn er nicht wieder aufgewacht wäre?

_Was wenn …_

Sie war machtlos gegen das Schluchzen das ihren Lippen entkam und presste hilflos eine Hand gegen ihren Mund, während sie überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen zu Boden sank.

_Matt had been right._

Keiner von ihnen sollte so leben müssen.

Die Tränen brannten hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern, doch sie war nicht bereit sich ihnen zu stellen.

_At least not yet._

Sie zwang sich aufzustehen, ehe sie in ihr Badezimmer taumelte und mit zitternden Finger das Wasser in der Dusche aufdrehte.

Sie machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe sich auszuziehen, bevor sie sich in die Wanne sinken ließ.

Schluchzend schlang sie schließlich die Arme um ihre angezogenen Knie, während sie die Augen schloss und das heiße Wasser auf ihren Körper prasseln ließ.

_I could have lost him._

Der Schmerz schien sie zu zerreisen, während die ersten Tränen einen Weg über ihre Wangen fanden und ihr Schluchzen gemeinsam mit dem Dampf des heißen Wassers das Badezimmer zu füllen begann.

_And suddenly she couldn´t breathe anymore._

Atemlos suchten ihre Hände nach Halt und bekamen schließlich den Duschvorhang zu fassen, der jedoch unter ihrem Gewicht beinahe augenblicklich nachgab und samt der Halterung zu Boden fiel.

Sie rang verzweifelt nach Luft, während ihre Finger am Rand der Badewanne entlang tasteten und sich ihre Tränen mit dem Wasser der Dusche auf ihrem Gesicht mischten.

_I can´t breathe._

Aus dem Nichts legten sich plötzlich Hände um ihre Schultern und sie hörte jemanden ihren Namen rufen, ehe sich Arme unter ihre Knie schoben und sie aus der Wanne gehoben wurde.

Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht, während sie blind nach Halt tastete und wieder und wieder nach Luft schnappte.

_I killed him._

_I fucking killed him._

„You need to breathe Elena!“

She couldn´t.

Sie blinzelte und erkannte schließlich das es Alaric war der sie in den Armen hielt und jetzt gemeinsam mit ihr zu Boden sank.

„You need to breathe!“ herrschte er sie an, sein Gesicht gezeichnet von Verzweiflung und Elena konnte nicht anders als noch heftiger zu schluchzen.

_Her pain finally tearing her apart._

Sie wusste das ihr Verhalten nicht angebracht war, schließlich war nicht sie es die heute Nacht erneut ums Leben gekommen war, doch sie hatte jegliche Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren.

Und um ehrlich zu sein war sie überrascht das genau das nicht schon vor Monaten geschehen war.

„Damn it, Elena!“

Erst als Alaric´s Hände sich um ihr Gesicht schlossen, begann sie zu begreifen das sie aufgehört hatte zu atmen.

Doch bevor sie Zeit hatte zu reagieren, presste Alaric seine Lippen bereits auf ihre und begann ihre schmerzenden Lungen wieder mit Luft zu füllen.

„Breathe Elena! Come on, in and out …“ wisperte er heiser in ihr Ohr, als er sich flüchtig von ihr löste um dann seine Lippen erneut auf ihre zu pressen.

Gierig sog sie schließlich die Luft ein, während sie sich zwang gleichmässig ein und aus zu atmen.

„That´s it. In and out,“ flüsterte Alaric leise und ließ dabei seine Hand beruhigend über ihr dunkles Haar gleiten. „In and out.“

Sie schloss die Augen, ehe sie sich gegen seine Brust sinken ließ und dem regelmässigen Schlagen seines Herzens lauschte.

„I just can´t lose you,“ wisperte sie schließlich unter Tränen, als ihre Finger sich haltsuchend in den Stoff seines Shirts gruben. „I just can´t.“

„I know,“ erwiderte Alaric sanft, während er nach ihrer Hand griff und seine Finger sacht mit ihren zu verschränken begann. „I know.“

* * *

 

Als Elena Stunden später die Augen öffnete lag sie nicht mehr auf dem Fußboden ihres Badezimmers, sondern mit trockener Kleidung in ihrem eigenen Bett.

Sie blinzelte einen Augenblick lang benommen in das Sonnenlicht das durch ihre Fenster fiel, ehe sie sich langsam aufsetzte und daran zu erinnern versuchte wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war.

Nachdenklich stieg sie schließlich aus dem Bett und wappnete sich innerlich bereits für den Anblick den das Treppenhaus bieten würde als sie ihr Zimmer verließ, doch zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung waren die Dielen und Wände vollkommen sauber.

_Like it never ever happend._

Irritiert ließ sie ihren Blick über die unbefleckten Wände gleiten, während sie nach unten ging wo sie Alaric schließlich in der Küche fand.

Er saß mit einer Tasse Kaffee und einem Stapel Bücher am Küchentisch und sah vollkommen unversehrt aus.

„Hey,“ erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er sie im Türrahmen entdeckte. „I made coffee, do you want some?“

Sie nickte, während sie zusah wie Alaric aufstand und eine Tasse aus dem Schrank holte.

„Thank you,“ wisperte Elena heiser, als sie den Kaffee entgegen nahm und seinem Blick begegnete.

„You´re welcome,“ erwiderte er sanft, ein Leuchten in den Augen das etwas in ihr weckte für das sie keine Worte fand.

_Something had changed._

Even if she wasn´t sure what it was yet.

Das einzige was sie wusste war das ihr erster Gedanke an diesem Morgen, zum ersten Mal seit Monaten, weder Stefan noch Damon gegolten hatten.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie sich gemeinsam mit Alaric an den Küchentisch sinken ließ.

Despite everything that had happend they were both still human. And that definitely had to bear a meaning in this messed up town.

.

.


End file.
